


It'll Help You

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: As a personal trainer, Jared loved beautiful people and how their bodies looked when they were fit and well-trained. He received a new client who is fifty pounds overweight named Jensen Ackles. Now not only does Jared need to help Jensen get in shape, but as a new friend, he needs to help him forget the past he once had. Flashbacks and hardships ensue.





	1. The Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I'm a fitness junkie. End of story. That's how I came up with this idea.

  
Author's notes: This came to me while I was doing homework. Please don't shoot. (And please review)  


* * *

Jared had a new client. Everyone kept saying how handsome the man would be… if he lost fifty pounds. That was exactly what Jared was there for. He was there to listen to people whine and complain about their bodies, and he was there to fix them. Beautiful people- the ones people saw in magazines… yeah, that was the reason why he chose this job instead of becoming something more glamorous- like a doctor. Of course, most bodies were unattractive, so he spent ten hours a day having appointments with these people. He had hope for them, he really did. Not only was he a personal trainer, but he was also a nutritionist and he helped Vicky (Victoria) Bates lose thirty pounds. If he could do thirty pounds, he could definitely do fifty. 

However, nobody knew he was bisexual. So, he always ended up going out with women. He treasured beautiful women. It did not even matter if they had small boobs or a large ass, just as long as they were thin. Showing off his girlfriends was a hobby for him, and he liked to take them everywhere. Maybe someday he would be able to find a nice, muscular, sexy man that he could take around- chauffeuring them around on his arm. 

At the moment Jared was waiting for his five o’clock to show, and then he could go home. His five o’ clock was the new client, and Jared was itching to help him- fix him- heal his body until it looked brand new. Jared knew hew as somewhat of a douchebag, but he could not help himself. Finding beauty- making beauty- that was what he thought being a personal trainer was all about. Standing there, behind the check-in desk, Jared waited. It was only 4:50 PM and he never expected them until fifteen minutes later. Especially new people, since they might be unable to find the gym. Y’know, like maybe they forgot. 

Finally, a man who had a lot of loose fat hanging about him walked in through the doors. He was already wearing his workout clothes, as if he did not want anybody looking at him in the locker room… But he was so attractive. This bow-legged, pouty- lipped, son of beauty was quite attractive. Now Jared understood why everyone was saying about his weight. Jared would fix that. 

The man walked up to the check-in desk and stated, “Hey, I’m uh, Jensen Ackles and I’m here for my appointment.” 

Jared stepped up to the counter and replied with what he thought would be a charming smile as he held out his right hand, “I’m Jared.” 

Taking it in his hand, Jensen shook it. They held hands for slightly too long and Jensen could not help but eyeball Jared as if… yes, as if maybe he was attracted to the man. Jared hoped so. He hoped he saw it correctly- that little glimmer in those green eyes- the one Jared knew would help him train this poor soul to become a better him. Finally, the handshake stopped and Jared showed him where they would begin- right at the rack of weights up on a three-step flight of stairs. 


	2. The Seventh Session

  
Author's notes: This is the seventh session that Jared and Jensen have together. A few things happen- little things, but they do happen. The next chapter will be a flashback to why Jensen left Texas. There'll be a couple of them like that one, and then it'll switch to more recent stuff that he went through. In between each flashback will either be from Jensen's or Jared's point of view. So Ta da! Please enjoy this chapter (and of course, review.) P.S. I promise it'll get more exciting.  


* * *

“I can’t!” Jensen groaned, rubbing his sore biceps. He had just done 25lb bicep curls with 12 repetitions and already he was sore. The man had done three other sets of the same exercise with lesser weights and now that his biceps almost failed, Jared was pushing for more. Of course, this was what he needed all along- somebody to push him. That was why he only lost 10 lbs that whole year that he tried alone… and then he had gained it back. Now, already in a week, he lost three pounds and his hopes were up. He liked Jared, and was immediately attracted to the man, being able to feel his cock pulsing already. But again, Jensen would complain, “I can’t!” 

Jared only smiled slightly as his voice rang out, “There’s no such thing as can’t in your dictionary. C’mon man, I know you can do it.” 

A hint of those dimples and a flash of those brown eyes were all Jensen needed to want to do more. “Okay, just give me the weighs.” 

Jared gave Jensen the thirty pounders, which felt heavy in his hands. But he started with his right arm and Jared’s “I believe in you” bit felt real, and it felt true. There was a part of him that knew this was just work for Jared, and perhaps believing in Jensen was just something he had to do. Also, Jensen already recognized that Jared was a douchebag. The older man could smell those a mile away. But, Jensen had been expecting it. Jared was a personal trainer after all. Once Jensen got into his fifth rep, that was when he began struggling. 

“It’s okay,” Jared soothed as he stepped closer to Jensen, and he stuck his face right in the other man’s. Then the personal trainer began to help him, gently lifting up the weights as Jensen curled. With a grin, Jared said, “C’mon, c’mon, you can do it! You’re almost there, five more. C’mon, get angry, it helps!” 

Four more reps and Jensen was struggling. He could not get angry with Jared, since he was trying to help him, and with the results Jensen was getting, Jared was doing a really good job. But he could not help but get mad at Danneel. How come she died? He should have been there to protect her! They had been part of the same apartment complex. She lived right next to him and quickly they had become best friends. Why did she have to die? Remembering trying to stop that man from shoving himself into her, he had been too weak. When he woke up from the fight she was dead- knifed right in the stomach. He held her in his arms and cried. The two of them had been best friends. In fact, she had been his only friend, and he had loved her. So the next four repetitions came almost easily to him. 

Jared lit up. “That was incredible! You did a complete turn around.” Jensen grinned, attempting to push the image of Danneel lying in a back alley out of his mind, and he realized how he just succeeded. “Dude, I did it!” 

“Hell yes you did. We’ll keep doing that until it gets easy for you,” Jared explained. Clapping his hands together, he told Jensen, “Okay, we’re done down here. Are you ready to run?” 

Jensen could only grin. He would lose this weight in no time (realistically it should take a little over five months). Right now, however, he needed to get Danneel out of his head. But, he had confidence he could run because he used to run all the time in Texas. It was only when he got sick of literally running for his life and getting stones pelted at him, that he decided to move up here to Ithaca, New York. So he ran a 4.5 miles per hour run for the seventh day in a row, and he was finally able to run a mile and a half. 

Jared had said that as soon as Jensen could run three miles at this speed, Jared would set the treadmill for a higher speed. The trainee wanted that badly. Being in shape now became his goal. He had been in shape for such a long time when he used to play soccer back in high school, and now… well, shit happened. But life would go on. Jensen just had to make sure that he would not be alone for the rest of it. However, Ithaca happened to have a great gay community, and he was sure he could find somebody (that was, once he got in shape). 


	3. Run...

  
Author's notes: This is set 15/16 years in the past when he had bullies bothering him all the time.  


* * *

16 years earlier…  
Jensen was running. He did not want to look behind him to see who they were or how close they were to catching up to him. Already he had a black eye and a split lip from yesterday. Being gay in Texas was hard, and he knew now that he should not have told anybody- anybody. And that that would have made his life a whole lot easier.  
But those kids, they could run faster than some chubby bow-legged teenage boy. And in a second they were on top of him. He looked up at his assailant- the one that had knocked him over. He was blonde, had a big crooked nose, and beady blue eyes. Sturdy, but not fat, this kid was also the king jock at school (being the school’s quarterback and all).  
Jensen covered his face with his hands, as if that would stop them. The jock (last name Kingsley) started pounding on his face. First he broke Jensen’s nose. Then he got off and stomped on Jensen’s flabby stomach, watching the air knock out of the boy. The other two laughed- whoever these other two were. Jensen looked up into the glaring sun and saw they were T&T (Tommy and Timmy), who were two large twin brothers that towered over Jensen (and Jensen was already 6’1”). The kids laughed- all three of them this time. Their chuckles were nothing more than needless hurt. Jensen already had enough pain, he did not need more added on top of it. Alas, they laughed at his misfortune. Tommy kicked Jensen in the side. 

And then they left him there.  
Jensen realized they could have done much worse to him than just that- like what they did yesterday. The three of them always paired up against Jensen. Some of the girls were okay with it- Jensen being gay, but they never strayed farther than to just say high to him. All his friends (Lucas Kingsley and the other boys) turned against him, only to come back and kick his ass every day for it.  
Jensen closed his eyes and laid on the sidewalk, sprawled out, face heated by the sun. His back was hot from the cement. Rolling onto his side, he pushed himself up, so he could get back on his feet. He looked around, praying that nobody saw what just happened- especially him running away from those boys.  
Jensen tried to wipe the blood from his broken nose on his shirt. A couple of girls skating down the sidewalk laughed at him because they saw the bare flesh, and the bruises that were underneath. Again, from the kids at school. The abuse was never going to end. It did not matter that it was not from a parent… it was still abuse. The pain was still real and Jensen still wished he could die. But he was stronger than that.  
So he began making his way home, limping because he must have twisted his ankle when he fell. And his nose would not stop bleeding. And nobody in his family would talk to him. They all expected him to make his own dinner… his own life.  
And so on his walk home, he cried like a boy instead of like the man there was inside of him.


End file.
